Sublimes pasos
by Enigmatek
Summary: Marcados pasos de expreción. Tan sublimes que pocos afortunados los conocen de verdad... y Chang... tuvo suerte. Para Hayame, mi hermana. Shonen ai


Dulce Tango

**Para mi hermana, con un poquito de retrazo, pero con todo el corazón.**

**Para que trascienda el tiempo y el espacio y nos acerque más… dos seres tan parecidos como diferentes.**

**Te quiero mucho manis.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Pasos de ****Salón**

**Por Enigmatek**

-.-.-

Ahí estaba. No sabía como había llegado, pero ahí estaba. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?... Ah si, Duo… Ese Duo, todo sonriente y con cara inocente, pero seguro era peor que todos ellos juntos. Heero como era de esperase se quedó callado y accedió secamente:

"Has lo que quieras"

Mmm. Empezaba a preguntarse si ese "has lo que quieras" no comenzaba a ser un "Haré lo que quieras". Siempre acababa haciendo lo que Duo quería de un tiempo para acá. No lo sabía y la verdad tampoco quería saberlo.

Trowa accedió encogiéndose de hombros, qué más daba, si Catherine estaba contenta con ello… y vaya que lo estaba, prácticamente le saltó al cuello a Duo besándolo cuando propuso la idea. Noin también se animó muchísimo y fue ella quien los llevó a todos el día que comenzaban las clases. Quatre como era de esperarse no puso ninguna objeción y sonrió como siempre.

Él por otro lado… fue la roca más dura de roer de la mina. Duo le insistió por una semana, incluso Heero le había dicho que no se negara tanto y Noin le puso un cartel en la puerta de su habitación en donde se leía "Amargado". Sally le había hecho más burlas en esa semana que en los últimos tres meses juntos. Y bien, dicen que si no puedes contra ellos… úneteles. Suspiró muy hondo cuando el viernes de la semana pasada, se había rendido y dicho que sí. Y como por arte de magia, Sally lo dejó de molestar, Noin volvía a sonreírle y el cartelito de "Amargado" ahora decía "Gracias, galán". Wufei había torcido los ojos al cielo al ver el cambio de frase, para por enésima vez quitar el cartelito de su puerta. Y Duo… le compró los más finos zapatos de baile que su presupuesto alcanzaba.

"Cuanto escándalo por unas clases de baile" había pensado.

Y ahí estaba. En el Salón D´obrazile. El salón principal de una casa de baile bastante afamada. En su novena clase de baile, con la loca de Dorothy Cataloña, la instructora, dándole sermones sobre como sostener correctamente la mano de su pareja, y la cara de engreída de ésta misma, Relena Peacecraft. Vamos, que la chica no bailaba mal, pero bailaba sola… y él de victima, por que ese día su pareja de baile no había llegado.

Una vez más:

¡¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí?!... Ah si,… Duo… ¬¬

Mientras la voz enérgica y sarcástica de Dorothy seguía parloteando acerca de algo llamado delicadeza, él dirigió la mirada lentamente hacía el espejo del salón desde donde Duo creía mirarlo entre sonrisas sin ser visto; y al ser descubierto por la mirada asesina que le dirigía, se desvaneció lentamente la gracia de su sonrisa y se dirigió trabadamente a los baños, con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-¡Wufei, Wufei, que te estoy hablando, hombre!- la regañona voz de Cataloña lo regresó de sus pensamientos vengativos, dirigiendo su atención a la supuesta clase.- ¿Qué no escuchas? Te digo que sostengas su mano como si fuera una gaviota.- Dorothy tomaba su mano y aparentemente le enseñaba como hacer el risco donde una gaviota podría posarse…

"¿Gaviota?, si parece más gallina ponedora" pensó Wufei molesto mientras veía la cara de Relena, y Dorothy, más harta que convencida lo dejaba por la paz. Iban a empezar de nuevo con el vals que ensayaban cuando…

-¡AHH!- Hilde, la otra instructora, había dado el gritó agudo y característico, (ahora casi acostumbrado) que lanzaba cada vez que se emocionaba.- ¡FHLER!, ¡SAKER!- Todos los que habían recuperado sus tímpanos miraron al objeto de la emoción de la chica que ahora corría hacia la puertita de entrada del salón. Dos figuras peculiares se encontraban en ella. El primer objeto de atención definitivamente era la mujer. Alta, rubia brillante, ojos miel que alcanzaban a distinguirse perfectamente desde el otro lado del salón, mirada seductora, labios carnosos, con un pequeño lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo en la mejilla y con un cuerpazo, ondulante y escultural. Tapándose un oído elegantemente con una mano, veía con gracia y algo de malicia a la chica que corría emocionadamente hacia ella.

A unos dos metros de que le cayera encima, la mujer se hizo aristocráticamente a un lado, haciendo que Wufei, perdiera toda su atención en ella y fuera a posarse detrás…

Una fogosa cabellera carmesí deslumbró desde donde estaba a todo el salón. Una cabellera impactante que casi cae al suelo con su dueño cuando recibió el efusivo abrazo de la emocionada chica. Una cabellera roja que pertenecía a un sonriente muchacho de tez blanca, ojos tan brillantes que parecían deslumbrar con color ámbar más que miel, de gallarda esbeltez que captaba la atención de todo el público.

-Saker, ¡Dios mío! ¡Por que no avisaron que habían llegado, hubiéramos ido por ustedes al aeropuerto!- gritó, emocionada Hilde, sin soltarse del cuello del tal Saker.

-A esto es a lo que habitualmente se le conoce con el nombre de "sorpresa", Hilde querida.- contestó sarcástica la suave y potente voz de la despampanante mujer rubia llamada Fhler (N/a: se lee Fluer, la "u" suena como la "u" francesa). Hilde frunció el ceño viéndola, pero aun conservaba su sonrisa en la boca. La conocía muy bien, y sabía como era, y a estas alturas no podía provocarle otra cosa mas que risa.

-Pues de todos modos hubieran avisado.- Reclamó Hilde con las manos en la cintura.

-Jmjm, no, Hilde, así no seria sorpresa y no te tendría a ti colgada de mi cuello.- contestó la suave y galante voz del joven pelirrojo.

De este modo, se presentaron los otros integrantes de ese curioso grupo de baile. Saker y Fhler Nelvik. Eran rusos nacionalizados. Habían ido a un concurso de baile en Argentina, y al parecer habían ganado varios premios. Eran excelentes bailarines, como más tarde descubrirían Wufei y los demás. Ese día, el ensayo había terminado temprano… y Wufei, por primera vez, no había puesto ningún pretexto para retirarse en cuanto acabó la clase.

-.-.-

Durante las semanas siguientes estos curiosos personajes se dieron a conocer:

Ambos tenían bases de ballet que influía en la precisión de sus pasos. Fhler era una mujer sarcástica y de carácter fiero, y a pesar de eso, era carismática. Rápidamente se hizo amiga de los demás chicos, incluso de Wufei, a quien le sonreía maliciosamente algunas veces con algunos comentarios… en cierta forma, a Wufei, le producía algo de miedo.

El fuerte en la danza para ella era el Vals, ¡era increíble en el vals!, parecía que floraba e hipnotizaba con cada uno de sus pasos, como si volara en una nube. También era maestra, muy buena a decir verdad. Tenía dos trabajos más aparte de ser instructora en la academia de danza. Directora creativa de una revista de cultura e investigadora en el área de Química de la Universidad Nacional. Como hacia para mantener las tres cosas con el tiempo holgado, nadie sabia, pero sacaba lo suficiente para mantenerse a ella y a su hermano que vivían solos y podían, aparentemente, darse uno que otro lujo.

Su forma de ser, sobresalía notablemente a lo llamativo de su cuerpo. Tenía una malicia imperceptible, pero era sensible. También era dedicada, se notaba que guardaba un respeto casi reverencial a lo que hacia y le gustaba. Era centrada, practica y rápida así como voluble, pero de las personas más confiables del mundo. Tenía un juicio infalible y también una sencillez para soltar todo lo que pensaba… que bueno, a veces era mejor no preguntar que opinaba.

Saker era un poco distinto. También era un chico con carácter, pero era más noble y tranquilo que su hermana. Risueño y hasta tierno a veces.

Le gustaba el tango, era su baile favorito y era bueno en él. Estudiaba el último año de la escuela preparatoria y quería estudiar literatura. Le gustaba ayudar a todo el mundo, por no decir que era algo entrometido y se peleaba mucho con su hermana por que según ella, le quitaba el trabajo. Las discusiones eran largas y llenas de ironías; más que pelea parecía un juego entre ellos, que a su vez, divertía a todos los demás. Saker era expresivo; cuando algo le gustaba podías identificarlo fácilmente; era cariñoso y acomedido. Incluso a veces parecía un niño pequeño, sin embargo mostraba madures. Quizá por la ausencia de sus padres.

Le gustaba leer… y también soñar.

Las siguientes semanas después de la llegada de los Nelvik, Wufei había dejado de quejarse "milagrosamente" de las clases de baile, y ahora iba casi gustoso y hasta más seguido de lo que muchos podían creer.

Durante esas cortas semanas había aprendido todo eso de los hermanos. No era que fuese secreto, pero no sabía por que se le había hecho de especial interés. De los dos, quien más le agradaba era Saker.

Sin embargo, cada vez que éste se le acercaba, no sabía que hacer o que decirle. A veces Saker lo saludaba, o trataba de conversar con él, o le quería regalar algo, o le preguntaba que baile le gustaba, o si le gustaba tal o cual paso, o… y él, lo más, alcanzaba a contestar con un asentimiento de cabeza y un inteligente "hm" y se seguía de largo.

Con Fhler, era distinto. Al ser tan directa y más parecida a él le costaba mucho menos trabajo contestar y hacer platica, o eso era lo que creía. Tal vez, lo gentil y hasta dulce de Saker, lo intimidaba por no saber como comportarse con él.

Y aunque Wufei lo dudaba, Saker parecía tener un curioso interés en él. A nadie más le preguntaba tantas cosas o trataba de buscar una conversación con tanta insistencia, pero Wufei prefería pensar que sólo eran ideas suyas.

Saker en algunos aspectos se parecía mucho a Heero, era determinado y resuelto, lo que muchas veces provocaba una disputa entre los dos. Afortunadamente, siempre se les lograba separar antes de que hubiese muertos. Se peleaban por tonterías y por parte de ambos se veía que buscaban cualquier pretexto para armar grilla… bueno, pero al caso terminaban casi siempre de buenas y hasta riéndose. Lo cual en Heero, espantaba un poco y en Saker… también, para que negarlo.

En fin, un tipo de amistad, _perros de pelea, _según se dice.

Las chicas eran otro cuento…

La mayoría moría por tomar una clase con Saker como su pareja. Excepto Dorothy, por supuesto por que ella era quien siempre lo acaparaba, lo cual a Sally sacaba de quicio y obviamente nunca se quedaba callada. Hilde nomás se hacía la penosa con él y muchas veces obtenía la atención del muchacho mientras las otras dos seguían discutiendo. Noin se reía, con su buen humor y disciplina se había convertido en buena amiga de los hermanos. Catherine era la única que le coqueteaba descaradamente con Saker, pero este o nunca se dio por entendido o simplemente _le daba el avión_. Trowa siempre acababa llamándole la atención a Catherine por ser descarada y se armaba otro show rumbo a su casa, con los amigos en el auto. Relena creía hacerse la difícil y casi nunca le hablaba, según ella sólo si era estrictamente necesario y Saker… bueno, tampoco le aportaba demasiada atención, para él, era una chica bastante antipática. Relena en cambió creía tenerlo prendado de ella… Si supiera la pobre.

Los demás chicos no tenían tantas complicaciones. Quatre hizo uso de su innato carisma y era una vez más uno de los nenes consentidos del lugar. Trowa se llevaba bien con los hermanos en general, sin ninguna preferencia. Como siempre, se la pasaba más pegado a Quatre que a los demás, por una razón que Wufei aun no llegaba a comprender. Heero no podía ver a Saker sin pelearse como mínimo unos veinte minutos con él y con Fhler mantenía una extraña relación de mutismos que sólo ellos entendían.

Duo (como siempre) era un cantar totalmente distinto al resto…

Se llevaba de perlas con Saker. Era quien más lo hacía reír, y en realidad quien más lo acaparaba. Cuando se veían iban de un lado al otro juntos e incluso ya había montado sus supuestas coreografías para una obra musical y toda la cosa. Wufei dudaba que Saker lo dijera en serio, de Duo… estaba completamente seguro.

Con Fhler, se adoraban a muerte.

Ninguno de los dos se soportaba mucho tiempo. Duo siempre se la hacia pasar difícil a Fhler y Fhler nunca se quedaba atrás. Ella siempre decía esto y Duo hacía lo otro, después de un enfrentamiento silencioso en que sólo las actitudes tomaban partido. Terminaba ganando Fhler, con el peso de sus palabras, la fuerza de imposición de su voz y su herética sangre de hierro, siempre acababa doblegando la infantil y retadora cualidad de Duo.

Pero en fin, dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, y esto se aplicaba perfectamente con Duo. Cada vez que tenía uno de sus enfrentamientos con Fhler, a los dos días regresaba con otra de sus andadas. A Fhler, cada vez le costaba más trabajo ganarle, al fin y al cabo, ella tampoco podía hacer mucho con el disparatado de Duo que echaba relajo a diestra y siniestra; mientras no se metiera con ella, todo estaba bien.

En fin,… Wufei podía quejarse de todo menos de aburrimiento. Esas clases de baile eran todo menos aburridas.

-.-.-

Habían pasado cinco meses de verse casi todos los días desde que se metieron a la academia D´obrazile.

Quatre, Duo, Relena y Hilde, se preparaban para un concurso de Tango dentro de unos días. Saker no podía participar por que tenía una prueba importante ese día en su escuela, y los demás no estaban tan interesados en el concurso. Preferían ir al de Baile Latino dentro de dos meses más. Wufei no tenía tampoco mucho interés por ninguno de los concursos, pero ayudaba a Hilde y a Relena a practicar cuando no podían ir ni Duo ni Quatre, por algún asunto de su carrera, y aunque se sabía los pasos nunca lograban coordinarse.

Wufei sabía que en parte era su culpa, pero Relena ni Hilde ayudaban tampoco, bailaban solas y no le seguían a él que era quien marcaba los pasos… total, de cualquier modo Wufei intentaba practicar. Aunque también Duo y Quatre tenían sus complicaciones con sus parejas, pensaba tratando de justificarse.

Una tarde:

¡Ring, Ring! (n/a: mis efectos de sonido, ja)

-¡Wufei, contesta!- gritó Quatre desde la cocina.

-¿Hola?- contestó Wufei.- Ajá, si… ¿hoy?... mmhh… está bien, está bien… me cambio y voy para allá… ¡No, no me acabo de despertar!... ¡SALLY!... mmm, claro, inocente, y yo soy tierno… si… si… bueno, hasta…

-¡Wufei, necesito tu ayuda!- se oyó el grito de Quatre, de nuevo, proveniente de la cocina.

-¡Ya voy!... Adiós, Sally… NO SALLY, NO ES MI NOVIA, ADIOS.- y colgó molesto, para salir corriendo a la cocina a ayudar a Quatre con el garrafón del agua, mientras del otro lado de la línea, se reía la voz de la mujer.

Hora y media después de lograr sacar a Heero del baño, de bañarse, arreglarse y salir disparado para el salón D´obrazile, Wufei se encontraba mirando el reloj de la pared, encima de los espejos. 7:26 pm… y ni Sally, ni Hilde, ni Relena estaban ahí, y estaba oscureciendo y su mala leche iba en aumento para desgracia de cualquier inocente que se cruzase en el camino al volver a casa. Cuando de pronto… de la puerta contigua a esa habitación, en donde Fhler acababa la clase de vals para mayores, salió el sonriente pelirrojo.

-Si, Fhler, yo te esperó, no me muevo de aquí, además todavía tengo que acabar tarea… si. Adiós señora Lewis, Adiós señor Mcnely, hasta la próxima semana.- cerró la puerta. Suspiró profundo y caminó a la barra donde dejaban sus cosas para ensayar. Sacó una mochila, Wufei se quedo quieto viéndolo, sin entender muy bien por que. Saker miró de nuevo a la puerta por donde había salido, sin percatarse de Wufei, y se escuchó claramente un "ahora vuelvo, Saker" de su hermana. Saker sonrió y sacó de su mochila un libro gordo que decía _Trilogía de las Fundaciones_ de _Isaac Asimov_ y se fue a sentar a su banca favorita junto a uno de los espejos más grandes del salón, y como niño chiquito emocionado, comenzó a leer en la página en que se había quedado.

Wufei no hizo ningún sonido mientras tanto quedándose sentado en la banca pegada a uno de los vitrales que daban a la calle del otro lado de la sala de baile, observando.

"Se ve bien" pensó. El cabello rojo medio despeinado amarrado en una coleta baja, caía por los flecos en la cara de limpia piel. Las delineadas cejas en punta triangular acentuaban la profundidad de los ambarinos ojos. Ojos tan peculiares por su brillo como por su finura. "Son bonitos" volvió a pensar Wufei. "tiene los ojos bonitos". Y era cierto, la pupila del ojo estaba muy bien definida y el color amarrillo de su entorno hacia resaltar tanto la pupila como las tupidas y rojizas pestañas. La nariz era delineada, como si fuera de una muñeca. La boca versátil y encantadora. Wufei se acordó de la vez que lo vio sonreír solito, mirando por la ventana quien sabe que cosa. Se veía como una de esas fotografías que captan los artistas de momentos efímeros. La luz pasaba por la ventana vertiéndose en el rostro blanquecino, al que también daba un brillo suave en los ojos.

Se fijó también en como iba vestido, con una camisa vino más bien holgada por la época de calor, de manga corta, y con el cuello medio abierto que dejaba ver parte del pecho claro. Los brazos delgados pero con los músculos marcados, con los vellitos rubios, rubios y chiquitos que apenas se notaban, las manos limpias, tan bonitas que Wufei, si no lo supiera, juraría que eran de mujer. El estomago se le marcaba, por estar recargado de la manera que le permitía leer su libro, y dejaba ver lo plano de su figura… incluso un poco más esbelto de lo debido. Alguna vez, mientras Saker se cambiaba una de sus camisas, Wufei había alcanzado a ver una cicatriz cerca del ombligo. Después, gracias a Duo, se había enterado que en alguna ocasión, en el antiguo barrio donde vivían él y su hermana, habían tenido una pelea con algunos de los vecinos por algo que no quiso contar, pero que él había sido premiado con esa cicatriz y Fhler con una ruptura de pierna que la mando al hospital cuatro días furiosa. Un dato que extrañamente consterno durante una temporada a Wufei.

Cuando bajo su vista a la tela negra y pensó en que sus piernas eran sensuales…

Su corazón dio un vuelco y entonces levantó veloz la vista de nuevo a los ojos de Saker y se quedó viéndole espantado, como si lo que acababa de pensar se le hubiera salido de la boca y lo hubiera vociferado a los cuatro vientos. Pero no. Saker no lo había escuchado, seguía sumergido en su fascinante libro.

Wufei se sintió incomodo, pero no estaba seguro si por lo que había pensado, o por que los peculiares ojos de Saker, no se fijaban en él desde hace un largo rato y no sabía como salir de aquella situación que absurdamente le parecía de lo más complicada… Miró de nuevo el reloj: 7:31 pm. ¡No podía ser!, para él había pasado una eternidad y en realidad, apenas habían sido unos minutos.

Se mordió los labios y se decidió a pararse e irse… las chicas no iban a llegar, si, si, eso, por eso se iba… si,… no tenia nada que ver con Saker…

Entonces Wufei se levantó y su sigiloso andar lo habría sacado de la pista a no ser por el rechinido del ultimo tablón de madera…

-¡Wufei!

"¡Rayos!" El aludido se detuvo en seco y miró a quien lo llamaba.- Hombre, no te oí llegar, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?- Saker había dejado su libro y se paró rápidamente de su banco preferido. A Wufei le vino una fugaz imagen de cuando una tarde igual que aquella, lo había encontrado dormido en esa misma banca con su mochila como almohada y su chamarra como cobertor, esperando a su hermana. En esa ocasión, cuando no estaban más que ellos dos solos, Wufei se le había quedado viendo fácil un cuarto de hora sin moverse, y a la primera señal de despertar de Saker, salió huyendo por la puerta más cercana con el corazón en la mano. Cual fue siendo su sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que se había metido en la clase de niños pequeños que estaba dando Hilde en ese momento y había quedado justo en medio de la presentación para padres… jeje … ejem… entonces volvió a la realidad…

-Jm, jm… bueno, tomaré eso como un "si", espera.- y de repente Saker desapareció de delante de él. Wufei tardó un segundo en reaccionar y vio como Saker hacia malabares para sacar algo del otro lado de "La barra de las cosas", mostrando las pompas al aire… A Wufei le entró una sonrisa nerviosa, entre las hormigas en el estomago que sintió en ese momento y la confusión por no entender que estaba haciendo Saker, oyó el agua de la cafetera cayendo. Y entonces comprendió.

"Café."

-¿Te gusta con azúcar y crema?- preguntó Saker sacando de detrás de la barra dos tazas de café.

-…eh… no… está bien así…- contestó con mucha dificultad. Saker sonrió.

-¿Quieres tomarlo parado o… prefieres sentarte conmigo?... si quieres, claro.- contestó Saker, curiosamente algo sonrojado.

-… Si, claro…- aun sin saber como, Wufei caminó a donde estaba Saker sentado de nueva cuenta en su banca. Se sentó a su lado dejando una prudente distancia, muy tieso y con su _esplendida elocuencia_.

Pasaron con facilidad cinco minutos y no habían dicho nada. Saker miraba a todos lados sin saber que hacer, Wufei miraba a los vitrales de la calle con la mente en blanco y el estomago bailando en la pista solito. Entonces Saker se aventuró…

-Y… ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí?- entonces la mente de Wufei volvió a trabajar. ¡Todo con tal de no pensar en Saker!

-Ah…, es que… Sally, me llamó y… dijo que Relena podía practicar hoy y no mañana… que si la podía ayudar… pero… no ha llegado.- dijo como si hablara en otro idioma que apenas entendiera.

Tal vez así era.

-Ah…- contestó otro experto de la palabra hablada.- pues… ya es tarde… no creo que venga.- contestó, para luego culparse internamente de la estupidez que acababa de decir.

-Si, yo creo… ehm… ¿te gusta leer?- preguntó haciendo un amago de elocuencia sorprendente, señalando al libro de Saker "!Que idiota, claro que le gusta leer!" se dijo a si mismo, recordando las veces que había visto a Saker sumergido en un libro.

-Ah… Si, me gusta mucho .- contestó Saker, sonriente. Aparentemente el hielo se había roto.- Este libro me gusta mucho también…- comentó no muy seguro si continuar. Wufei se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Y de que trata?- preguntó rápido, para no perder el terreno ganado. Y afortunadamente, dio en el clavo, pues Saker, continuó hablando emocionado, con una sonrisa brillante al igual que los increíbles ojos ambarinos.

-Trata del futuro, cuando la raza humana colonizó toda la galaxia, pero la historia comienza cuando un científico llamado Hari Seldom, advierte que el imperio galáctico tendrá una crisis que casi lo hará desaparecer y él para evitar este desastre construye una… bueno… una como comunidad llamada "La Fundación" que tratará de recuperar la grandeza del antiguo imperio galáctico. - describió animado su libro. Wufei le sonrió todo el tiempo mientras hablaba.

-Parece ser un buen libro.- dijo sincero.

-Si, muy bueno… ¿a ti te gusta leer?

-Si… más o menos… me gusta la ciencia ficción… como tu libro.

-Que bien… ¿Sabes? Quiero estudiar Literatura… y tu… ¿qué estudias?

-Eh… bueno… el cuarto semestre de Física… pero quiero ser astrónomo.

-¡Genial! Con razón te gusta la ciencia ficción.

-Bueno… en realidad siempre me ha llamado la atención el espacio.

-Si, es genial… yo tengo un telescopio… aunque Fhler me lo quitó por la última calificación de física, precisamente.

-¿Te cuesta trabajo?

-¿Física?, bueno si, más o menos. Entiendo bien la teoría y me sé las formulas, pero a la hora de los exámenes me enredo.

-Jm. Entiendo… si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.

Hubo entonces un extraño e inesperado silencio, que Wufei no entendió por que Saker se le quedó viendo fijamente sin una expresión clara en el rostro. Pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de indagar que había sido eso. Por que Saker retomó de inmediato la conversación, dejando confuso a Wufei, no muy seguro de si había o no pasado ese momento.

-¿En serio? Me harías un gran favor- dijo Saker animado, y de repente su expresión le cambió.-… pero no podría pagarte, no tengo dinero y a Fhler tampoco le gusta…

-No tienes que pagarme, te ayudo gratis.- le cortó tajantemente Wufei, mirándolo a los ojos. Saker le vio sorprendido y anonadado un momento, su corazón latió más rápido que de costumbre.

-Ah… gracias.- dijo tiernamente y bajó la mirada a su libro.-… pero no se me hace justo…- Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, y otra vez, sin saber como, Wufei volvió a pensar en una "magnifica" idea.

-Si quieres… puedes ayudarme con los pasos del tango… que tengo que practicar- lo ultimo que salió de la boca de Wufei, sonó bajito, bajito, y sintiéndose él muy estúpido, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera una grave ofensa a Saker, no quería que lo mal interpretara, esperaba que no lo hubiera oído del todo, pero…

-¡Claro! Me parece genial.- declaró Saker de inmediato. Wufei se desubicó un poco, Saker se levantó de la banca y fue al pequeño cubículo de grabación que había en el salón, se metió y momentos después, sonaba la melodía de un tango. Saker salió sonriente.

-Te sabes los pasos, ¿no?- lo jaló del brazo al centro de la pista, sin que se pudiera resistir.

-Eh… si… pero, ¿ahora?- preguntó, Wufei, nervioso.

-Si,… hay que aprovechar el tiempo.- con el sonriente Saker enfrente, Wufei no se pudo negar. Minutos después Wufei, le había indicado los pasos que él hacia y los que cada una de las chicas hacía y Saker se los había memorizado como cualquier cosa.

-Jmjm, muy bien, muy bien, ya entendí que es lo que quiere hacer Hilde,… y también Relena, pero eso no va a gustarte tanto, jaja.- contestó Saker luego de analizar los pasos.

-¿Ah, no?, ¿por qué no va a gustarme?

-Jm, jm… por que Relena solo busca fastidiarte, jajaja, los pasos que hace no tienen sentido a menos que tenga esa clara intención, jajaja.- se rió Saker con poco de burla viendo la cara de Wufei.

-"Ja ja", me muero de risa ¬¬

-Jaja, no seas amargado. Mira, mejor te enseño lo que debes hacer con Hilde, por que con Relena no hay remedo jaja. Aunque en realidad no hay demasiado, sólo son unos detalles, lo demás… bueno pues es trabajo suyo.- Saker se posicionó como si fuera Hilde y se acercó a Wufei. Éste se alejó lo mismo que Saker se acercó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó dudoso.

-¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer? Voy a bailar, ¿y tu?- Saker se quedó cayado unos instantes y al ver que el hielo volvía a caer sobre ellos, preguntó más suavemente.- ¿cómo quieres aprender los pasos si no bailas con alguien?... Y pues te toca conmigo, por que no hay nadie más a la vista, jaja.- contestó con mucha afabilidad, aunque le temblaba un poco la mano.

-… hm… si, es cierto.-Wufei se acercó de nueva cuenta a Saker y así tomaron sus posiciones.

-Ves… no era tan difícil.- Wufei medio sonrió.- Ahora ve, en esta parte…- dio un giro en uno de los compases de la música- no debes dejar que Hilde se separe mucho, puedes jalarla un poco para que quede pegada a tu costado y se vea como si en realidad bailaran juntos, así.- Saker se juntó a su flanco izquierdo y pegó su mejilla a la de él. Wufei dio un ligero respingo que más pareció un tropezón.- jm, pon bien los pies para que no pierdas el equilibrio.- Wufei volvió a asentir. aunque sabía perfectamente que no había sido una equivocación.- También, noto que no me sostienes con fuerza. Para que Hilde sepa que es lo que vas a hacer, presiona un poco más la espalda, así puedes sentir sus movimientos he indicarle los tuyos.- Wufei volvió a asentir y presionó un poco más el cuerpo de Saker, tratando de mantenerse sereno… si supiera que no es por que no supiera guiar a Hilde…- Luego, cuando están en ésta posición,-se colocaron a medias cuclillas e inclinados hacia un lado.- puedes hacer, ella o tú, un "gancho"- Wufei preguntó con la vista que era eso.- esto- y Saker pasó su pierna izquierda por debajo de la derecha de Wufei e hizo un veloz "gancho".- vez, así, o puede ser este otro, sin que te muevas.- y pasó la otra pierna por encima de la izquierda de Wufei e hizo otro "gancho", pero este ultimo alteró el corazón del chino…

-Ya entendí.- dijo rápido y se separó de Saker, pero como si no quisiera…

-Bueno, entonces… supongo que…- dijo Saker un poco apenado y se dirigió de nuevo al cubículo de grabación e iba a apagar la música cuando… Una mano detuvo la suya por la muñeca.

-Espera… creo que… podríamos… bueno… bailar el tango… para que me quede más claro…- dijo, gracias a intervención divina, Wufei con el corazón en la garganta. Ambos se miraron algo nerviosos, pero como en un limbo al mismo tiempo. Wufei no soltó la muñeca de Saker, y este reaccionó de pronto.

-Ah si, claro… sólo pongo la pista otra vez.- Wufei asintió y soltó a Saker, se hizo a un lado y cuando la música del tango melancólico tocado por violines y una combinación de tonos graves y el inconfundible bandoleón volvió a empezar; Saker salió de la cabina.- bueno… ¿por donde empezamos?

-Es igual, así que, cuando vuelva a entrar el próximo "ocho".- Wufei tomó a Saker por la cintura y se posicionó, así en el siguiente compás bailó al centro de la pista. Saker caminando de espaldas a un lado de Wufei y Wufei de frente.

-Bien, Wufei… sólo acércame más… estamos lejos.- dijo bajito Saker, concentrado en el baile. Wufei así lo hizo y entonces… sucedió algo…

En los oídos de Wufei, la música inundó el salón, pero se escuchaba menos. El sonido que marcaba sus pasos, no era la melodía de la canción, era un sonido más cauto, más intimo… la acompasada respiración de Saker, junto con los movimientos lentos de su cuerpo, un cuerpo cálido, y frágil, pero fuerte. Flexible, pero infinitamente quebradizo por la inmensa energía de su interior. Sintió su corazón y la música se fundió con él. Levantó su vista del suelo movedizo, y la fijó en el rostro a lado suyo. Un rostro que también lo miraba, entre asombrado y cauto, paciente y anhelante. Esos ojos ambarinos tan limpios y hondos, tan claros y profundos, que siempre miraban con gracia inteligencia. Esa boca afable que sonreía con calor y hablaba con energía. Ese fragor que salía del alma del joven corazón… esa marea sangrienta y ardiente que coronaba la inmaculada figura de la soledad que era Saker… solo. Solo.

Se dio cuenta de que Saker había estado tan solo desde que lo conoció y mucho antes… y que él también. Tan solo que no se había dado cuenta. Que eso mismo hizo que su atención volara a Saker y se posara en su cálido ser, que era una luz en su pasiva soledad acompañada de amigos, que Saker se parecía a él y a la vez lo complementaba… que no necesitaba más palabras o mensajes para saber que quería a Saker… lo quería más que nada… _más que nada_.

Y la música terminó. El ultimó paso fue dado. Una pierna entre las piernas del otro. Una mano sosteniendo un cuerpo bajo el otro, una inclinación prolongada de ambos cuerpos y los rostros muy cerca… muy cerca.

De pronto, perdieron el equilibro y cayeron una corta distancia al piso. Ambos hechizados por los ojos del otro, por las respiraciones ardientes y el suave sonido de las palpitaciones en un profundo silencio.

Cuando la natural inercia de la gravedad hacia efecto entre un rostro y otro… acercándolos a un inminente encuentro…

… el momento fue quebrantado por un sonido…

¡Ring!, ¡Ring!

Una, dos, tres veces sonó. Los dos continuaban estáticos viéndose, tirados en el piso. Pero el limbo, esa nube en la que habían estado, ya no existía, se había disipado. Saker fue quien se dio cuenta.

-Yo…- su voz le sonó demasiado extraña y fuerte.- … mi teléfono…- susurró. Inclinó un poco la cabeza indicando moverse, sin despegar los ojos de Wufei encima de él.

-ah… si- contestó de igual forma, Wufei. Como si sus brazos y piernas estuviesen entumidos, se movió para después ayudarlo a levantarse. El teléfono seguía sonando. Saker caminó con la misma dificultad que Wufei para moverse. Cuando logró alcanzar su mochila le costó mucho trabajo encontrar el pequeño aparato que sonaba desesperado.

Contestó, era su hermana, que donde estaba, que si estaba bien, no podía regresar, el trafico no la dejaba llegar al Salón, que se quedaría en casa de los demás chicos, que por favor él se fuera a casa de inmediato y que se cuidara mucho, que cenara bien… y colgó.

-… me tengo que ir, Wufei. Adiós…- dijo, mientras agarraba sus cosas y salía del salón sin mirar al solitario Wufei en medio de la pista. La puerta se cerró y nada cambió dentro, Wufei seguía parado sin moverse, viendo la puerta…

Entonces giró la cabeza y en la banca pegada a uno de los grandes espejos, dos frías tazas de café esperaban junto a un libro que ahora parecía pequeño. "_Trilogía de las Fundaciones _de _Isaac Asimov"_ se leía. Y fue entonces, cuando Wufei sintió el enorme golpe de su error…

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. ¡Tonto!... ¡QUE TONTO!, se gritó a si mismo apunto de caer en la desesperación.

¡No! … abrió los ojos.

No, no lo iba a dejar así. Salió corriendo a todo lo que su alma daba.

Abrió la puerta con demasiada fuerza, bajó las escaleras saltando la mayoría, empujó las últimas puertas que daban a la calle, cruzó sin ver a los lados y casi se tropieza con la banqueta.

Las cosas pasaban por su lado como ráfagas de viento hasta llegar a la estación. Al llegar, casi sin pulmones, lo vio. Con sus manos cruzadas en el pecho sosteniendo su mochila, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos apretados…

-Saker…- lo llamó con lo que le quedaba de voz, la estación estaba sola y no había ruido alrededor, Saker volteó, y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Wu…- pero no terminó la frase. De veloces pasos, Wufei llegó a él en un segundo y unido los labios de ambos…

La mochila de Saker cayó al piso, sus ojos impresionados se nublaron de pronto y sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Wufei, como para que nunca se fuera…

… eso fue todo.

El beso con sabor a café fue largo y significativo.

El tren ligero llegó, llenando el lugar de ruido, pero a ninguno de los dos amantes le importó. La gente los evitó a su paso, y unas cuantas miradas se posaron en ellos. No bajó mucha gente, pero todos los pasajeros vieron con claridad la escena… ninguno dijo nada.

Wufei necesitaba respirar y no resistió más, teniendo que separarse para su disgusto, sin embargo ambos sonrieron viéndose de cerca aun abrazados.

-¿Quieres qué te lleve a tu casa?- preguntó bajito Wufei, con enorme y cálida sonrisa.

-Me encantaría.-contestó en igual forma. Wufei dio un suspiró y se agachó para recoger la mochila de Saker. El tren comenzaba a retirarse en ese momento, unas mujeres veían la escena enternecidas, otros solo miraban, ¿pero a quien le importaba?

-Vamos.- Wufei, tomó a Saker de la cintura y lo juntó a su cuerpo en esa noche que empezaba a hacer fría. Tomó la mochila y la colgó en el hombro contrario al que Saker recargó su cabeza…

…y ambos caminaron abrazados de vuelta al Salón D´obrazile, olvidándose el mundo.

¿Fin?...

-.-.-

CON TODO EL CARIÑO DEL MUNDO PARA TI HERMANA XD BESOS

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

¡¡HAYAME!!

P.D. XD, si quieres una continuación sólo dime XD, ya se me ocurrieron muchas cosas jajaja XD


End file.
